


Темная ночь

by damngoodcoffee (eva_s)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:07:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23617990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eva_s/pseuds/damngoodcoffee
Relationships: Qui-Gon Jinn/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	Темная ночь

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Orientalld](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orientalld/gifts).



Ночевали в руинах сторожевой башни. Костер, сложенный из сухой колючки, горел неохотно, но другой растительности на голых каменных склонах не было. Оби-Ван подошел к краю площадки и, опершись на выщербленную колонну, проводил взглядом расплывающиеся абрисы двух садящихся за горизонт солнц.

На равнину опускалась ночь, и вместе с ней приходил холод.

— Оби-Ван, — негромко позвал учитель. В безмолвии — ни ветра, ни голосов животных, ни даже шороха песка — его голос разнесся ясно и далеко; Оби-Ван на мгновение прикрыл глаза, словно этот зов коснулся его невесомой лаской; а может, это просто дрогнула ученическая связь.

Солнца сели, напоследок ослепив Оби-Вана тонким белым лучом, и сгустившаяся тотчас темнота скрыла далекие предгорья, в которых они сегодня разбили свой звездолет. Он разбил, если быть точным.

— Учитель? — вернувшись к костерку, он присел напротив Квай-Гона. В неверном свете тусклого зеленоватого пламени учитель казался то старше, то моложе себя самого, и это завораживало. Тени плясали по разрушенным стенам площадки.

— Выйдем с рассветом, и к вечеру достигнем поселения, — сказал Квай-Гон. — Там можно будет найти корабль.

— Да, учитель.

Мерзли руки. Оби-Ван спрятал ладони в рукава.

А ведь они чуть не погибли сегодня. Движущиеся геомагнитные аномалии планеты Зенран убили немало людей; он знал об этом, однако все же не был осторожен достаточно для того, чтобы вскоре после снижения им не пришлось поспешно выскакивать из сминающегося словно в челюстях невидимого великана звездолета.

До сих пор ныло ушибленное в падении плечо. Сон казался недостижимым, словно призрак. Оби-Ван лежал, глядя в темноту, и холод просачивался извне вовнутрь; а может, уже и был там.

Его неосторожность стоила им корабля и едва не стоила жизни. Закрыв глаза, он видел, как тяжелая туша геомагнитной аномалии подминает под себя учителя; как выкручивает его тело, рвет сухожилия, ломает кости...

Он вздрогнул всем телом и проснулся.

— Оби-Ван, — позвал Квай-Гон. Костер почти прогорел, едва заметно светился во тьме остывающий пепел. Квай-Гон сидел, прислонившись к полуразрушенной каменной стене; казалось, ему вовсе не было холодно, тогда как Оби-Ван чувствовал, что каждая пядь его тела онемела. Стоило подумать об этом, как его затрясло так, что застучали зубы.

— Иди сюда, — мягко сказал Квай-Гон. Оби-Ван неловко поднялся, подошел к нему и замер. Квай-Гон похлопал по камню рядом с собой, а когда Оби-Ван уселся, неожиданно притянул к себе.

Оби-Ван оказался в кольце его рук, прижат к груди учителя, завернут в складки его робы. Голова легла на плечо, и бедра утвердились так удобно между бедер учителя.

— Теплее? — шепот был таким тихим, что Оби-Ван догадался о словах лишь по вибрации в широкой грудной клетке. Он прерывисто вздохнул, ошеломленный ощущениями. Тепло. Запах трав и железа. Ладонь на плече. Ровное размеренное дыхание, сила и спокойствие.

Отчего-то горячо сделалось глазам.

— Это не твоя вина. Спи, — большая ладонь успокаивающе погладила его плечо.

Он был уверен, что не сможет. Учитель был слишком близко; его тепло, его запах кружили голову, заставляли воспоминания всплывать одно за другим на поверхность: крупные руки учителя. Его улыбка. Столкновение лайтсайберов в спарринге, низкое гудение силы, пробирающее до самого нутра.

Оби-Ван закрыл глаза. Ладонь скользнула по груди Квай-Гона вверх, вверх, по краю ворота под волосы — и коснулась обнаженной кожи.

В ответ пальцы Квай-Гона сжались на его плече чуть сильнее. Костер догорел, и во тьме не было ничего, кроме мерцания далеких звезд и их собственного дыхания, отчего-то вдруг ставшего тяжелым.

Время остановилось. Возможно, оно остановилось еще в тот миг, когда звездолет скрежетал и стонал за их спинами. Смерть дыхнула холодом им в затылки, и против этого холода не было ни единого лекарства, кроме близости.

Не страсть, но безмятежность. Оби-Ван зажмурился в тщетной попытке найти свой центр, но ученическая связь, ставшая вдруг полноводной рекой, подхватила и уносила его все дальше, туда, где их с учителем пальцы нашли друг друга и теперь танцевали, переплетаясь, лаская.

Собственный выдох показался Оби-Вану ураганом. Так же тяжело выдохнул рядом Квай-Гон; они плыли по этому течению вместе, и тепло катилось по спине Оби-Вана вниз, в пах, так мощно и так постыдно.

«Оби-Ван». Низкий голос Квай-Гона звучал не снаружи — внутри. «Отпусти себя. Отпусти свой страх». Переплетенные пальцы сжались, и Оби-Ван зажмурился с глухим стоном. Не страсть и не безмятежность — глубокая любовь вела их сейчас под узкой тропе между грехом и благословением. Живая сила закружилась водоворотом, и, запрокинув лицо, Оби-Ван выгнулся, подчиняясь ее сладкому и беспощадному напору.

Его тело выкрутило, переломало — и бросило назад, в знакомое тепло.

«Оби-Ван». Прикосновение к лицу. Улыбка. Выравнивающееся дыхание.

Первый рассветный луч застал их спящими. Впереди был долгий путь между скал и разрушенных сторожевых башен, между страстью и безмятежностью, между жизнью и смертью, в любви — и до самого конца.


End file.
